YUGIOH THEATRE!
by Yami3333
Summary: Rating too be safe. Some things are from pg-13 movies but I edit stuff! REQUEST YOUR FAVORITE MOVIES! WATCH YUGI DOO OR THE SETO THAT STOLE CHRISTMAS! A BUNCH ARE HERE! I WILL CONTINUE WHEN DONE WITH THE FIRST MOVIE!
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh Theatre  
  
Movies playing:  
  
Yugi Almighty  
The Matrix  
Jurassic Park  
The Mummy  
Yugi Doo  
  
The Malik in the Hat (For little kids) [I studied a script but this will  
take hours]  
The Seto that Stole Christmas  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
R&R On your favorite movies If I can watch it I might put it on the theatre  
listing! 


	2. YUGI ALMIGHTY

Theatre Yugioh  
  
Show 1# Yugi Almighty  
  
PG13 Rating (Note I took rating from movie)  
  
Casting  
  
Yugi: Yugi (Almighty) Noland Serenity: Serenity (Yugi's girlfriend) Tea: The stupid-head who kisses Yugi later on in the film Tristan: Tristan Baxter Joey: Max (The Dog) Seto: GOD (Plus he owns Kaiba Corp so he does have a lot of money which he can use to make the destroyed building with the cool inside!) Everyone else: RANDOM!  
  
Yugi: O_O I AM THE GUY *Singing* WHO'S GOT THE POWER!  
  
Yami: WHERE AM I!  
  
Director: YOUR RANDOM!  
  
Yami: nuts  
  
Tea: I AM NOT STUPID!  
  
Director: Shut up and yes you are!  
  
Tristan: WHY CANT IT BE TRISTAN ALMIGHTY!  
  
Yugi: Because I am YUGI ALMIGHTY MY WILL.  
  
Director: Save it!  
  
Serenity: I am bored  
  
Director: LET THE MOVIE BEGIN!  
  
The Movie begins with the Universal globe that has been turned into the Millennium Puzzle with the words UNIVERSAL around it!  
  
Shows Spyglass opening except it says Necklace and shows the Millennium Necklace with the words overtop Necklace.  
  
Yugi: Holly (I think that is the name) Can we get a *Yawns*  
  
Whoever does Holly: You remember the qualaskis they've owned this shop for thirty years and are attempting to make the worlds larges cookie Oh and you have to wear this clown nose.  
  
Yugi: *Cant be seen because it is showing a black screen with credits* O_O  
  
Shows the picture finally  
  
Yugi: *Stares at the ceiling wearing big red clown nose* Grandpa Why do you hate me?  
  
Grandpa: Because.  
  
Whoever does camera dude: We're rolling and speed!  
  
Yugi: For three years the qualaski family has owned the stupidest bakery in town and now wants publicity by baking the world's largest cookie! *Walks over to bakery dude*  
  
Yami: *Is wearing a dress with make up that makes him look like an old woman*  
  
Yugi: *Staring into the camera* so tell me Yami why other than fame to you want to bake the largest cookie in the world and make everyone in Domino sick?  
  
Yami: *stares at Yugi* O_O  
  
Yami: I DON'T KNOW OR CARE!  
  
Yugi: Lets try that AGAIN ALL RIGHT YAMI! YOU STUPID *BEEEP* IDIOT!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: (during retake) *Staring into the camera* so tell me Yami why other than fame to you want to bake the largest cookie in the world and make everyone in Domino sick?  
  
Yami: Because everyone in Domino loves cookies?  
  
Yugi: Oh you just love to see everyone puke? *Has evil grin on as he pushes the microphone he has to Ryo who is in a chef's outfit*  
  
Ryo: Um I work in the back and I never see any puking if I knew that was the result of my work I would have quit!  
  
Yugi: *Evil grin fades as he walks outside*  
  
Yugi is walking through a door while a huge cookie is taken there  
  
Yugi: The previous record was 2 feet lets see if they beat that! And it is 1 Foot 13 inches, which also equals 12 feet 1 inch! THEY WON BY AN INCH THE IDIOTS! MY GRANDPA MAKES BIGGER COOKIES THAN THIS!  
  
We see scenes of people eating the cookie. Policeman eating a piece of the cookie. Policemen puking the cookie up A scene with Ryo looking like this: O_O  
  
Back to a solid scene with real sound. Shows Yugi and the big cookie in background (At least what's left of it)  
  
Yugi: We are just looking at a cookie right? Or are we looking at the WORLD BABY! THE WHOLE *BEEP* WORLD! THIS COOKIE HAS A SOFT CENTER! JUST LIKE THE EARTHS CORE! IT HAS A HARD MIDDLE AND PARTIALLY SOFT TOP JUST LIKE THE EARTH! THE CHOCOLATE REPRESENTS THE SEA! Wait no THE CHOCOLATE REPRESENTS THE LAND! COOL HUH VERY *BEEP* COOL!  
  
Everyone there except Yugi: O_O  
  
Camera dude: O_O ok and cut! CUT I SAID CUTTT!!! STUPID CAMERA TURN OFFF! *Tries over and over but the camera just keeps rolling* TURN OFF YOU *BEEP* CAMERA!  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Holly: What are you surprised about you do the same thing Mr. I LIKE TO HAVE A COLORFULL LANGUAGE!  
  
Camera dude: TURN OFF YOU! *Finally turns it off*  
  
We see that we watched videotape that was played at a house where Yugi and Serenity are.  
  
Serenity: *Rolling on the floor laughing*  
  
Yugi: WHAT DID YOU THINK! ^_^  
  
Serenity: *Still hasn't stopped laughing*  
  
Yugi: You can stop now.  
  
Serenity: *Still rolling on the floor laughing her head off*  
  
Yugi: STOP RIGHT NOW!  
  
Serenity: *Laughs Harder*  
  
Yugi: STOP RIGHT NOW! *Throws remote across the room shattering a vase*  
  
Serenity: Hey don't get sensitive it was very funny!  
  
Yugi: Hey it *BEEP*. A story about a cookie! A STUPID *BEEP* COOKIE!  
  
Grandpa: YUGI KEEP IT DOWN!  
  
Yugi: I WILL IF I EVER BECOME AN ANCHOR MAN!  
  
Grandpa: NO YOU WILL NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOU UP!  
  
Yugi: O_O GRANDPA IT'S A MOVIE!  
  
Grandpa: Oh  
  
Yugi: LETS SEE IT AGAIN! ^_^  
  
Serenity: YEAH! ^_^  
  
We see the tape all over again (Yes you have to read it all again)  
  
Yugi: Holly (I think that is the name) Can we get a *Yawns*  
  
Whoever does Holly: You remember the qualaskis they've owned this shop for thirty years and are attempting to make the worlds larges cookie Oh and you have to wear this clown nose.  
  
Yugi: *Cant be seen because it is showing a black screen with credits* O_O  
  
Shows the picture finally  
  
Yugi: *Stares at the ceiling wearing big red clown nose* Grandpa Why do you hate me?  
  
Grandpa: Because.  
  
Whoever does camera dude: We're rolling and speed!  
  
Yugi: For three years the qualaski family has owned the stupidest bakery in town and now wants publicity by baking the world's largest cookie! *Walks over to bakery dude*  
  
Yami: *Is wearing a dress with make up that makes him look like an old woman*  
  
Yugi: *Staring into the camera* so tell me Yami why other than fame to you want to bake the largest cookie in the world and make everyone in Domino sick?  
  
Yami: *stares at Yugi* O_O  
  
Yami: I DON'T KNOW OR CARE!  
  
Yugi: Lets try that AGAIN ALL RIGHT YAMI! YOU STUPID *BEEEP* IDIOT!  
  
Yami: O_O  
  
Yugi: *during retake* *Staring into the camera* so tell me Yami why other than fame to you want to bake the largest cookie in the world and make everyone in Domino sick?  
  
Yami: Because everyone in Domino loves cookies?  
  
Yugi: Oh you just love to see everyone puke? *Has evil grin on as he pushes the microphone he has to Ryo who is in a chef's outfit*  
  
Ryo: Um I work in the back and I never see any puking if I knew that was the result of my work I would have quit!  
  
Yugi: *Evil grin fades as he walks outside*  
  
Yugi is walking through a door while a huge cookie is taken there  
  
Yugi: The previous record was 2 feet lets see if they beat that! And it is 1 Foot 13 inches, which also equals 12 feet 1 inch! THEY WON BY AN INCH THE IDIOTS! MY GRANDPA MAKES BIGGER COOKIES THAN THIS!  
  
We see scenes of people eating the cookie. Policeman eating a piece of the cookie. Policemen puking the cookie up A scene with Ryo looking like this: O_O  
  
Back to a solid scene with real sound. Shows Yugi and the big cookie in background (At least what's left of it)  
  
Yugi: We are just looking at a cookie right? Or are we looking at the WORLD BABY! THE WHOLE *BEEP* WORLD! THIS COOKIE HAS A SOFT CENTER! JUST LIKE THE EARTHS CORE! IT HAS A HARD MIDDLE AND PARTIALLY SOFT TOP JUST LIKE THE EARTH! THE CHOCOLATE REPRESENTS THE SEA! Wait no THE CHOCOLATE REPRESENTS THE LAND! COOL HUH VERY *BEEP* COOL!  
  
Everyone there except Yugi: O_O  
  
Camera dude: O_O ok and cut! CUT I SAID CUTTT!!! STUPID CAMERA TURN OFFF! *Tries over and over but the camera just keeps rolling* TURN OFF YOU *BEEP* CAMERA!  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Holly: What are you surprised about you do the same thing Mr. I LIKE TO HAVE A COLORFULL LANGUAGE!  
  
Camera dude: TURN OFF YOU! *Finally turns it off*  
  
Yugi: AGAIN!  
  
Serenity: No thanks  
  
Yugi: Just once  
  
Serenity: NO HELP ME WITH THIS PHOTO ALBUM! NO SIT YOUR BOOTY DOWN ON THE COUCH SO WE CAN DO THIS!  
  
Yugi: *Sits down on the couch and goes through photos very fast then after a while* Tristan's going to get that anchor job. I just know it! I KNOW IT YES I DO!  
  
Serenity: STOP NOW!  
  
Yugi: HE IS THE FAVORITE!  
  
Serenity: Lets do this later! *Picks up photo stuff and puts it on shelf accidentally dropping one*  
  
Yugi: *Picks it up* I like this one! ^_^ The day you ate the hamburger whole!  
  
Serenity: YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF THAT! GIVE IT TO ME! NOW!  
  
Yugi: This is funny! ^_^  
  
Serenity: GIVE IT TO ME!  
  
Yugi: *Pulls it away* you must have hated that dare! SO I WILL E-MAIL THIS TO EVERY ADDRESS ON THE NET THAT I KNOW! INCLUDING MRS. WHEELER! HA HA HA! *Has the stupid evil grin on again*  
  
Serenity: All right fine! *Leaves the room for a sec*  
  
Yugi: *Walks over to the hall where she is but she is out of sight* I will even send this into Food Weekly! *Starts to walk away with his back to the hallway*  
  
Serenity: *Runs out and tackles him and grabs the photo ripping it in two*  
  
THE NEXT MORINING!  
  
We see an alarm clock (A Dark Magician alarm clock) and we hear:  
  
DM Clock: DARK MAGIC ATTACK DARK MAGIC ATTACK  
  
We see Serenity's hand turn the alarm off then we see a shot of the bedroom. She shakes Yugi's shoulder and says.  
  
Serenity: TIME TO GET UP LAZY *BEEP*  
  
Yugi: *Mumbling in sleep* nah.good.dream.I.was.Tristan.Baxter *Wakes up abruptly* WAIT A MINUTE I HATE TRISTAN BAXTER *Suddenly falls back asleep*  
  
Serenity: Lets see how long you last without a blanket Yugi! *Pulls the blanket away and we see Dark Magician pajamas*  
  
Yugi: *Starts to kick around knocking over DM Clock and lamp and watch and pager then wakes up*  
  
We see Yugi putting on a suit and at the moment he is buttoning the sleeve buttons. (He is already dressed) And he is watching the news  
  
Duke: *Is wearing old man makeup instead of old woman* and the Dark Magician Dueling club lost another tournament.  
  
Yugi: *Kicks the TV and gets his foot caught inside of it as it breaks* OF COURSE THEY *BEEP* DID! THEY ARE MY TEAM MY OWN *BEEP* TEAM! *Tries to pry leg free* LET ME FREEEE FEEEEEEEEE FREEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
We see Joey *in full dog makeup* crawl in on all fours Then Yugi walks up to a mirror.  
  
Yugi: I think there may be something to the FREEE FREEEE FREEEEEEE Line!  
  
Joey: *Lifts leg and pretends to go*  
  
Yugi: JOEY YOU ARE DISGUSTING! *Kicks Joey over and over in the stomach* DIE DIE DIE!  
  
Joey: X_X  
  
Yugi: GOOD BOY! ^_^  
  
Joey: *Pretends again*  
  
Yugi: *Throws him out a window which shatters* BE-E-A-UTIFULL! YES THIS IS JUST *BEEP* BEAUTFULL!  
  
Joey: *Climbs back in the window*  
  
Yugi: OUTSIDE YOU DOG-DRESSING-IN-THE-HOUSE-PEEING-JOEY!  
  
Joey: Yugi I didn't really go and I'm done pretending.  
  
Yugi: YAY! ^_^  
  
We see a scene with Yugi and Serenity in a car Yugi is at the steering wheel and they are talking.  
  
Yugi: What is the dealeo?  
  
Serenity: They're having a blood drive. *Shudders*  
  
Yugi: BLOOD!  
  
Serenity: ONLY IF YOU GIVE SOME WILL YOU GO IN!  
  
Yugi: Awe man!  
  
Serenity: Well bye *gets out of car*  
  
Yugi: Hurry don't let them see you near my car! *Tries to shut door for her*  
  
Serenity: *Slams it shut on his fingers*  
  
Yugi: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
Serenity: Oops! Well I better be going they need my blood  
  
Yugi: *looks up* BLOOD!  
  
Serenity: My blood type is rare they need it *shudders*  
  
We see Yugi stuck in a traffic jam.  
  
Yugi: This isn't happening! Not during switch week!  
  
We see a view of the outside of the car and we can see Yugi turning the steering wheel making the car move around.  
  
Yugi: NOT DURING SWITCH WEEK! THE STUPID *BEEP* SWITCH WEEK!  
  
We see a scene of Yugi driving into the parking spot but he misses it by a whole foot and crashes.  
  
Yugi: AGAIN!  
  
We see the same scene except this time he makes it.  
  
Yugi: *Gets out of the car and shuts the door on his jacket* JUST GREAT! *He walks toward the building and looks at a man wearing ruined cloths (Played by Kaiba in disguise) who is holding a sign that says ARE YOU BLIND? * No I'm not blind IM LATE! *Walks in through door*  
  
We see Tristan with a microphone though it is only and image on TV.  
  
TV Tristan: Is your dueling deck in dire peril? Find out tonight after the game!  
  
We see a room with people in it. One of them is the guy from the TV  
  
Tristan: Is there any news on the open anchor position?  
  
Pegasus: Not yet but you will get it I will make sure of that! HA HA HA  
  
Yugi: *Runs in and sits down* SORRY I KNOW I'M LATE TRAFFIC WAS *BEEP*  
  
Everyone in the room except Yugi: O_O  
  
Pegasus: Yugi-boy I must tell you that your piece was thrown in the TRASH! IT WAS GARBAGE WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO HUMILLIATE OUR NEWS STATION! Anyways we are using Tristan's piece.  
  
Tristan: That's the way the cookie crumbles! HA HA HA you're the cookie!  
  
Everyone but Yugi: HA HA HA  
  
Tristan: I'm just messing with you! See the newsroom is a big cookie! AND YOU'RE THE SOUR INGREDIENT!  
  
Yugi: Do you like Jazz Tristan?  
  
Tristan: Yes  
  
Yugi: COOL I DO TOO! WANT TO GIVE ME THE ANCHOR POSITION IF YOU GOT IT?  
  
Tristan: No  
  
Yugi: I will play jazz! *Takes out a jazz instrument and starts to play it*  
  
We see a scene in a hallway in the news building.  
  
Pegasus: *Takes a sandwich* NOW I WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL! *Seals the soul of sandwich seller into card* HA HA AH  
  
Yugi: PEGASUS GIVE ME A STORY OR I WILL BRING MAX HERE! HE LOVES TO GO ONTO NICE NEW SHOES! *Indicates that Joey will pretend to go on the shoes if he doesn't cooperate*  
  
Pegasus: I didn't know you had such a cold Heart Yugi-boy! Well I was going to give this to Tristan *Thinking: YEAH RIGHT* but you can have it! GO TO THE MAID OF THE MIST THING AT NIAGRA FALLS OR DIE! HA HA HA!  
  
Yugi: YAY! YOU A GOOD MAN! IT WAS IN BETWEEN THERE FOR A WILE YOU WERE LIKE GOOD MAN BAD MAN GOOD MAN BAD MAN BUT NOW IT IS OFFICIAL YOU ARE A GOOD MAN!  
  
We see a school and Serenity is teaching little kids.  
  
Serenity: GET YOU'RE *BEEP* OVER HERE AND PUT A *BEEP* WISH IN THE JAR! *spots Martin (Yami) eating paste* YAMI STOP IT YOU ARE NOT A CHILD! YOU *BEEP* IDIOT! *Pours Ten gallon jug down his throat*  
  
Yami: X_O  
  
Mai: *Walks in and picks up a little girl then throws her outside* WAIT IN THE CAR STUPIDHEAD! How stupid was she today?  
  
Serenity: Very just like glue eating Yami.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
Mai: I'll get it *picks up phone* STUPIDHEAD DAY CARE!  
  
Yugi: *Hangs up after yelling* TURN ON CHANNEL SEVEN!  
  
We see yugi putting on an umbrella hat and then he sits down in the boat.  
  
He waits for the recording to be.  
  
We see the anchor place.  
  
Tea: TRISTAN HAS GOTTEN THE ANCHOR JOB HE IS THE BEST!  
  
We see Yugi  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
We see Tristan.  
  
Tristan: I think of the world as a recipe! You take all the people a few nuts and care givers and a bunch of other things and makes one sweet place to live!  
  
We see Yugi  
  
O_O  
  
We see the anchor place  
  
Tristan: WACKY YUGI!  
  
We see Yugi:  
  
Yugi: HI SUSAN! Yugi something here I would like to give Tristan BACKSTABBER I mean *BEEP* I mean Baxter! Congratulations for getting the anchor job and now to insult him for STEALING MY *BEEP* LINE! THE RECIPE I MADE UP HE STOLE IT THE STUPID *BEEP BEEP BEEP* IT is great to see what things happen when chances are given to someone other than me! Now here to talk with me is Someone who was on the Titanic! *shoves the microphone into Ryo's face* Why did you throw a big jewel off the rail of the Titanic? How did you feel letting Leo-De-Caprio dye while you were on the big door? Would you have taken turns? OR WERE YOU TOO AFRAID THAT PEGASUS WOULD STEAL YOUR SOUL!  
  
Ryo: O_O  
  
Yugi: That is how it is isn't it *walks up to the camera* Some people are stuck on a stupid *BEEP* boat with a stupid hat *Throws the hat at the camera* While others get good positions! *Spots maid of the mists owner* COME ON IN HERE! *walks over to him.* Why do you think I didn't get the anchor job?  
  
Owner (Yami yes I use him a lot): I don't want to.  
  
Yugi: IS IT MY COOL HAIRDO! ARE MY TEETH NOT WET ENOUGH OR IS THE BEDROCK OF MY LIFE ERODING BENEATH ME! ERODING EEERRROOODDDDIIINNGG! EEERRRRROOOODDDDIIIINNNNGGGG!!!! NOW BACK TO YOU IDIOTS!  
  
We see Yugi thrown out of the door  
  
Yugi: X_X  
  
Kaiba in disguise is being beat up  
  
Yugi: LEAVE HIM ALONE OR ELSE!  
  
The men who beat Kaiba up run at him! Yugi tries to find the key to the car but is beat up.  
  
Yugi: That's what I get for trying to help! *notices the sign Kaiba is holding that says: LIFE IS JUST* JUST? LIFE IS NOT JUST!  
  
Back at the house  
  
Serenity: I'm not so happy that your ok I WANT YOU HURT!  
  
Yugi: I am not ok! SO YOU GOT YOUR WISH! GOD IS PICKING ON ME! HE IS A MEAN KID SITTING OVER A DUEL DECK WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS SETTING THE CARDS ON FIRE! AND I AM THE CARD HE IS NOT BURNING AS FAST! *Runs out of the house*  
  
We see him driving  
  
Yugi: GIVE ME A SIGNAL! *Sees a merge left signal* GIVE ME A SIGN! *Sees a truck full of signs drive up behind him* HA HA VERY! AAAAHH *Runs into a telephone pole he didn't see* AWE DARN! *Gets out and throws ten dollar watch into water* SMIGHT ME OH MIGHTY SMIGHTER! DO YOUR JOB! ANSWER ME OR ELSE! *Hears pager and looks at it. It shows the numbers 776 2323 then turns it off and puts it in pocket* nope don't know you and wouldn't call if I did YOU STUPID FOOL!  
  
We see Yugi asleep in his bed and the pager is on his night-table beeping.  
  
Yugi: *Picks up beeper and sees the numbers 776 2323 again and turns it off* Go away evil dude! I KNOW! *Throws pager out window where it shatters all but the number displayer*  
  
Joey: *pretends to go again and is thrown out the window by Yugi*  
  
Pager: BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
  
Yugi: *Rushes outside and grabs it*  
  
We see him dialing  
  
Yugi: Seven Seven Six Two Three Two Three  
  
Dude on the phone: YOUR LIFE STINKS SO GO TO THE ABANDONED OIL PLANT FOR A COOL JOB YUGI! OR ELSE!  
  
We see him at the oil plant.  
  
Yugi: *Gets out of the car and slips into a puddle* UUGGGEEE! WHY ME! *Runs inside and sees that it is all white then sees a black board with white letters and numbers on it* I must get to the seventh floor *Runs up the stairs*  
  
Kaiba: I AM GOD HEAR MY WORDS YUGI!  
  
Yugi: THIS IS FUNNY! YOU IDIOT! YOU ACTUALLY THINK I WILL BELIEVE YOU!  
  
Kaiba: Open the drawer in the cabinet and see!  
  
Yugi: *Opens it and is flung to the window because it is so long*  
  
Kaiba: *Takes out file* This was disturbing *Kicks cabinet and it retract and Yugi gets hurt*  
  
Yugi: OUCH!  
  
Kaiba: Good your hurt. Now your last entry was funny. *reads from the file* smite me oh mighty smiter. God is a mean kid over a dueling deck burning them one by one but he is taking awfully long with me  
  
Yugi: HOW MANY FINGERS AM I HOLDING UP! *Holds up five*  
  
Kaiba: Seven  
  
Yugi: HA! *Brings his hand around from his back and show his hand with seven fingers* AHHHH!!!! *Shakes hand and it disappears*  
  
Kaiba: When you leave you will have my powers! USE THEM WELL OR DIE! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *Has evil grin on*  
  
Yugi: BYE IDIOT! *Runs off*  
  
We see Yugi in his car. He tries to start it but it wont start  
  
Yugi: START PLEASE YOU *BEEP* CAR!  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Yugi: *Gets out and starts to kick the car* START! START! START! START! START!  
  
Nothing Happens.  
  
Yugi: Ok I will use my newly acquired God Powers to START THE CAR!  
  
The Car starts and drives off without him inside it.  
  
Yugi: O_O That's just wrong. Ok then I guess its walking time.  
  
We see a highway bridge and Yugi walking across it on the walk path.  
  
Yugi: *Can't breath*  
  
We see him walking down a road towards a diner at the middle of the night.  
  
Yugi: Ok if that was God I am Clint Eastwood.  
  
All of a sudden a window shatters an inch from Yugi's head! We see Yugi running then stopping saying.  
  
Yugi: WHATS HAPPENING! *Takes out a mirror to make sure he has his hairdo but sees Clint Eastwood's face in there! He drops it and says* I am not being chased by a weirdo I am a normal human being. *Takes out handgun* With a forty-four magnum! The most powerful handgun in the world! *Shoots at a window then realizes what he did* NO! *Hides gun in pocket* I AM YUGI NOT CLINT YUGI YUGI YUGI YUGI! YUGGGGIIII!!! *Pulls out a microphone and sings into it*  
  
IVE GOT THE POWER! *then throws it away and walks into diner*  
  
We see an empty diner except for one old man (I think you know who this is! RYO!) Yugi runs in and then walks to a table at the far end. Near Ryo for some reason (Most likely because he is supposed to freak Ryo out soon)  
  
Mai: *walks over* Coffee?  
  
Yugi: SURE! *Watches Mai pour a cup* Can I have some Chicken noodle soup?  
  
Mai: I cant believe I am waiting on Yugi!  
  
Director: Mai have you seen anyone else complain about their job? NOW GO!  
  
Mai: Ok ok ok *To Yugi* Was that you shooting out there?  
  
Yugi: Um. no .  
  
Mai: *Notices the sweat-drops* CALL THE POLICE!  
  
Yugi: NO I WILL TAKE TOMATO SOUP IF YOU DON'T SEND ME TO JAIL $400 DOLLARS WORTH!  
  
Mai: WAIT DON'T HE WILL GET US FOUR HUNDRED DOLLARS! *Takes the money and walks off to get the soup*  
  
Ryo: O_O  
  
Yugi: *looks at cream and sugar* Hmm. *Puts out hands and the sugar and cream slide to him* YAY! Uh oh I need a spoooo. *Is cut off as a spoon falls from his mouth.  
  
Mai: Here is one bowl you still have three hundred ninety nine to go.  
  
Yugi: Consider the rest a tip!  
  
Mai: OK!  
  
Yugi: Now to PART THE RED SOUP! *Raises hands in parting motion*  
  
The soup doesn't part instead the bowl cracked in two.  
  
Yugi: O_O  
  
Ryo: X_X  
  
Kaiba: Having fun DORK! HA HA HA  
  
Yugi: AHHH!! *Jumps and hits his head on a lamp* Ow!!!  
  
Kaiba: THE RULES ARE THIS! *Transports them out to the middle of the pond* NEVER MESS WITH FREE WILL AND NEVER SAY YOU ARE GOD! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DO! HA HA HA *Disappears leaving Yugi standing on the water in the pond*  
  
Yugi: O_O OH NO!!!! *Faints* X_X  
  
We wait a while for Yugi to wake up but he just stays there. An hour later he is still laying there. Kaiba appears again and yells at him.  
  
Kaiba: GET UP YOU *BEEP BEEP BEEP*  
  
Yugi: *Wakes up with a start making himself fall into the water* AHH!  
  
We see Yugi going into a tanning place. We do not go in. We see him come out dry and wearing all white cloths except for the sunglasses.  
  
Now he is walking down the road and he sees the punks who beat him up.  
  
Punk 1#: Hey it is stupid man!  
  
Yugi: Say your sorry and tell me your sins and I will EAT YOU!  
  
Punk 1-6#: O_O  
  
Yugi: NOW APOLOGISE!  
  
Punk 4#: Ok we will when a Karibou comes out my butt!  
  
Yugi: THAT'S TODAY DORK!  
  
Punk 4#: OUCH!  
  
We see a Karibou shoot out of the back end of his pants.  
  
Yugi: NOW SAY YOUR SORRY!  
  
Punk 1 2 3 5 6#: SORRY *Run off*  
  
Karibou: Bou! *Flies into Punk 4's pants again*  
  
Yugi: I AM YUGI ALMIGHTY MY WILL BE  
  
Director: NOT NOW!  
  
Yugi: Oh -_-  
  
We see the house door at Yugi's home.  
  
Yugi: *We can hear him through the door* What if God was one of us? Just a slob like one of us? Just a stranger on a bus? Trying.  
  
Serenity: *Opens the door*  
  
Yugi: To make his way hoooooooOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Serenity: BYE IDIOT! *Runs off and slams door*  
  
Yugi: O_O HEY I WILL CHANGE THE MOON PATTERNS! THAT WAY I WILL BE THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! *Runs to the window and reels the moon in* HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Serenity: WOW THE MOON IS HUGE! JUST LIKE YOUR HAIR IS HUGE!  
  
Yugi: O_O *Accidentally lets go of invisible rope and the moon goes flying back up and crashes into Mars destroying it*  
  
Director: GET ANOTHER MARS AND ANOTHER MOON FOR THE NEXT NIGHT SCENE!  
  
Yugi: MY HAIR IS NOT HUGE IT IS COOL!  
  
We see a scene of them fighting about his fair.  
  
Serenity: DIE DIE DIE! *Beating Yugi Up*  
  
The next day we see a report on TV.  
  
TV dude: A city was flooded because Yugi let the moon go flying so what!  
  
We see Yugi waking up. We hear prayers from people and Yugi twists his finger into his ear.  
  
Joey: *Pretends to go on the chair*  
  
Yugi: JOEY! *Points to the bathroom*  
  
Joey: *runs into the bathroom and shuts the door*  
  
Yugi: *Races to the kitchen grabs a handful of snack bars* BYE GOTTA GET MY JOB BACK! *Races out the door*  
  
We see Yugi get into his car.  
  
Yugi: This is not what I am driving! *Turns on car as it turns into a cool race car*  
  
We see him go into another traffic jam.  
  
Yugi: PART MY FRIENDS! *Parts the cars and drives through the middle*  
  
Phill: This is Phill reporting from channel five news *Walks back to the news van and notices yugi*  
  
Yugi: *Kicks the camera into the van and closes it using his new powers*  
  
Dog 2 (Guess who! IT IS MALIK!)  
  
Malik: Bark bark! *Digs and pulls out body*  
  
Yugi: O_O! *Uses powers to gain footage and interviews*  
  
Jane: The body of some dead guy was found by a police dog who also discovered a channel five news crew with twenty pounds of some illegal drug! Yugi Nowland was on the scene first  
  
We see a few shots while yugi says.  
  
Yugi: Malik found the body of a dead guy! He also found the newscrew at the scene with a lot of some drug! I am Yugi and that's the way the cookie crumbles!  
  
We see Yugi open the door of his old boss's office  
  
Pegasus: YOU ARE HIRED! HA HA HA!  
  
Yugi: I WAS HERE TO KILL YOU! BUT THIS IS BETTER! YAY! HA HA HA  
  
We see Serenity laying on a bed reading and then Joey runs out of the bathroom.  
  
Ryo (Wearing another old woman suit): I let the sauce marinate in hallepenios! THEN SET IT ON FIRE!  
  
An asteroid hits the ground BOOOOM!!  
  
Yugi: THIS SPICES THINGS UP! HA HA HA!  
  
Serenity: *Goes into the bathroom to find Joey in it*  
  
Joey: AHHH BARK BARK BARK!  
  
We see Serenity at a beauty spa.  
  
Mai: Hi  
  
Serenity: Hi....DIE! *Beats up Mai*  
  
Mai: YOU DIE *Fights back*  
  
We see Yugi go into a spot were he can alter stuff.  
  
Tristan: I am Tris. *says in squeaky voice* tan WATER!  
  
Tea: *Gives him a cup of water*  
  
Yugi: *Changes the copy*  
  
Tristan: I do the cha cha like a *BEEP* Girl  
  
Yugi: *Makes Tristan fart*  
  
Tristan: O_O! I QUIT! *Runs off*  
  
Yugi: *Has evil grin on* HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
Tristan: *Runs out in front of the camera under Yugi's control* I AM POO POO!  
  
At the restaurant yugi looks at Serenity.  
  
Yugi: I GOT ANCHOR! HA HA HA HA! I LOVE LIFE! TRISTAN IS GONE! HE WILL PACK UP AFTER ONE WEEK! HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
Everyone in the room except Yugi (Who has his evil grin on): O_O  
  
Yugi: ^_^  
  
Serenity: That's what this was about!  
  
Serenity thinking: I AM A FOOL!  
  
Yugi: WHY IS IT SO LOUD!  
  
Serenity: That isn't funny!  
  
Yugi: I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! *Runs out of the building* WHAT IS GOING ON! *Is suddenly on the mountain*  
  
Kaiba: This place stinks doesn't it?  
  
Yugi: Heaven?  
  
Kaiba: NO MOUNT EVEREST YOU DEAD GUY!  
  
Yugi: I AM DEAD!  
  
Kaiba: I WISH!  
  
Yugi: WHY ARE THERE VOICES!  
  
Kaiba: LISTEN THEY ARE PRAYERS YOU FOOL LISTEN TO THEM OR ELSE!  
  
At the house  
  
Yugi: INTERNET PRAYERS! YAHWEE! LET ALL PRAYERS BE PUT INTO YAHWEE INTERNET SIGHT!  
  
We see a computer appear it turns on to.  
  
Websound: YAHWEE!  
  
Websound2: You've got prayers!  
  
Yugi: *Presses download button then falls asleep. When he wakes up he looks at the number* One million and a bunch of other number of prayers! I AM DEAD! *Scratches head* UNLESS! *presses answer all YES* THEY ARE ALL HAPPY!  
  
At the party.  
  
Yugi: *Walks up the stairs* BLESS EVERYONE BE FRUITFULL AND DO LONG DIVISION! HA HA HA HA! *Goes to call Serenity* Hello?  
  
Answering machine: This is YUGI ALMIGHTY MY WILL BE DONE! Leave a message!  
  
Yugi: Come to the party! PLEASE!  
  
At the house  
  
Joey: *Changes channel to a love movie then gives Serenity the keys* Bark Bark  
  
Serenity: *Goes to the party*  
  
Yugi: I GIVE UP!  
  
Tea: YUGI! *Tries to kiss him but falls because of his size* AHHH!  
  
Yugi: AHH GO AWAY! *runs off into Serenity causing her to fall down the balcony*  
  
Serenity: SHE TRIED TO KISS YOU AND YOU LET HER!  
  
Yugi: No I knew my size would stop her! ^_^  
  
Serenity: GOODBYE *BEEP* *Drives off*  
  
Yugi: O_O YOU CANT LEAVE I AM THE ALPHA LADY THE OMEGA BABY! O_O ok fine bye. * walks into the house* THE PARTY IS OVER! *Takes out match and sets off sprinkler system* WAAHHH! *Starts crying*  
  
Kaiba: Enjoying your party?  
  
Yugi: WAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Baby  
  
Yugi: How *Sniffle* do *sniffle* you make *Sniffle* so many *sniffle* love you without effecting free will! *Jumps up suddenly angry and starts to strangle Kaiba* TELL ME NOW!  
  
Kaiba: *In choking tone* Tell me if you find out! *disappears*  
  
We see Serenity asleep then an alarm goes off  
  
Alarm: It is partly cloudy and the perfect day to forgive Yugi! NOW DO IT!  
  
Serenity: *Turns off the alarm and takes a jog but stops when she sees a tree with Yugi+Serenity on it the next one says: NO Tristan+Serenity The next says: Yugi then Tristan Yugi TRISTAN YUGI TRISTAN YUGI!*  
  
Serenity: O_O  
  
We see her go into a coffe shop  
  
Serenity: Coffe  
  
TV: FORGIVE YUGI! YUGI IS THE BEST AND A BUNCH OF OTHERS TOO! CALL 1-800 4 GIVE HIM that's 1-800 4 GIVE HIM do it TODAY!  
  
At the school  
  
Kid: *Eats Marker*  
  
Serenity: WASH YOUR HANDS BEFORE EATING!  
  
Kid: Ok *Runs off*  
  
Yugi: How are you?  
  
Serenity: Good did you know that 4000 people won the lottery?  
  
Yugi: I miss you SAY YOU LOVE! ME!  
  
Serenity: *Walks off*  
  
Yugi: LOVE ME LOVE ME NOW! I AM THE ALPHA THE OMEGA SO LOVE ME!  
  
Serenity: I did now bye *Walks off*  
  
Yugi: I know free will! *Goes to work*  
  
We see Yugi at the anchor room  
  
Yugi: *sits down*  
  
Pegasus: IF YOU FAIL ME YOU WILL DIE!  
  
Yugi: HELLO! THIS IS NEWS I AM I COOL GUY! I AM THE ALPHA THE OMEGA! I HAVE THE POWER!  
  
Everyone but Yugi: O_O  
  
Pegasus: THEY ARE RIOTING OUTSIDE THE STATION!  
  
Yugi: BYE! *Runs off* I GOTTA GO! *Runs into the bathroom*  
  
Pegasus: *Runs in front of the camera* HE IS FIRED!  
  
Yugi: *Is suddenly at the building that Kaiba made*  
  
Kaiba: HELP ME CLEAN THE FLOOR OR DIE YOU FOOL!  
  
Yugi: Ok! *Cleans floor*  
  
When they are done  
  
Kaiba: BE THE MIRICAL REMEMBER MAGIC IS NO MIRICAL! HA HA HA  
  
Yugi: WHAT?  
  
Kaiba: BE THE MIRICAL YOU IDIOT *Runs up ladder*  
  
Yugi: Ok BYE *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Kaiba: *BEEEEEEPP*  
  
Yugi: Time to train Joey! BUT FIRST! *Sits down and puts embarrassing photos into the album* HA HA HA!  
  
The next day we see Yugi helping a man with his broken car.  
  
Yami: Thanks!  
  
Yugi: *at his house he unplugs the computer* GOODBYE  
  
Tristan: *At work* Hi Yugi hear to gloat?  
  
Yugi: Keep the position I DON'T WANT IT! I AM THE CUTSIE KID! HA HA HA  
  
Yugi: JOEY GO ON THE POLE OR I KILL YOU! WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA! *Takes out chair to the spot*  
  
Joey: *Pretends to go*  
  
We see Yugi with messed up hair carrying a sign like the poor man  
  
We see Joey pretending to go on thin air  
  
Yugi: WE ARE DOING IT DOGGY STYLE! HA HA HA  
  
Mai: SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THE PHOTO ALBUM!  
  
Yugi: Ok *gives it to her*  
  
Mai: AND SERENITYS STUFF!  
  
Yugi: *Gives the stuff* Bye!  
  
Mai: You should pray like Serenity does!  
  
Yugi: Who does she pray for?  
  
Mai: Herself mostly but sometimes she will find time to put one about you in  
  
We see him looking at Serenity's prayers  
  
Yugi: Her Her Her Her Her ME! I CANT BELIEVE HOW GREEDY SHE IS! But I still love her so I will go search the water for her watch!  
  
We see him walking in the road all wet  
  
Yugi: *sees a big truck* I GIVE UP! *Jumps in front of it* KILL ME!  
  
Truck: *Stops an inch from Yugi*  
  
Yugi: I SAID KILL ME! *jumps in to the path of another truck which hits him*  
  
In the white place  
  
Yugi: I AM DEAD!  
  
Kaiba: My lifelong fantasy has come true! NOW PRAY!  
  
Yugi: GIVE SERENITY HAPPINESS! SEND HER SOMEONE! FOOL OR I KILL YOU!  
  
Kaiba: Ok! *pokes Yugi over and over until he is alive*  
  
Doctor (Yami): YAY! HE LIVES!  
  
In the hospital  
  
Yugi: *looks at the blood bag* HEY THAT IS SERENITY'S YOU *BEEP* *BEEP*  
  
Serenity: YOU DO CARE! *Hugs him*  
  
At blood drive  
  
Yugi: NOW THIS IS THE BLOOD DRIVE NOW THE MOVIE WILL END WHEN KAIBA KILLS TEA!  
  
Tea: O_O  
  
Kaiba: DIE! *Runs at Tea with a knife*  
  
Tea: *Runs away*  
  
Kaiba: DIE *Catches up and kills tea* DIE!  
  
Yugi: THE END HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA  
  
THE END 


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

This is a note from the Author  
  
If you would like to view my other works they are:  
  
INSANE TRUTH OR DARE HA HA HA!!!  
  
Castles and Cards  
  
Harry Potter and the Book of Light  
  
I am currently working on Holes. I saw the movie. And loved it so I wanted to do it next sorry for making this difficult. But I am choosing the stories at random. I wanted to put Yugi Almighty up first because I was already working on it before I decided to put it here. So be expecting Holes. Just to let you know. Thanks for the reviews! ^_^ ^_^ 


End file.
